1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a target hitting game machine, such as a “whack-a-hole” machine, where a player gains points by using a mallet or a hammer to whack mechanical targets, such as moles, as they pop out of their holes, and in particularly to a target hitting game machine with targets which can be lighted up as they pop out.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional target hitting game machine, such as a whack-a-mole machine, consists of a large, waist-level cabinet with holes in its top and a large, soft mallet. Within each hole is a single mole or target driven by machinery necessary to move it up and down. Once the game starts, the moles will begin to pop up from their holes at random. The object of the game is to force the individual moles back into their holes by hitting them directly on the head with the mallet, thereby adding to the player's score. The score will be shown on a display which may be lighted to apply fancy visual effects for the score; however, the targets or moles are dim during the game.
FIG. 6 illustrates another type of conventional target hitting game machine 900 with targets 91 that can be lighted up. Once the game starts, the targets 91 will begin to be lighted at random. The object of the game is to hit the individual lighted targets 91 with a mallet 92, thereby adding to the player's score. However, the targets 91 always bulge outward from their sockets 93 in the table 90 and substantially stay in the same height level even when they get hit.